


Another

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Rarepair Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven stories featuring pairings that aren't appreciated enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Togazono - Perfectly Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike Naegiri Week, I am not going to use any of the prompts.  
> Of course, my OTP is Togazono, so this is the first one.  
> Sayaka talks to Byakuya about the motive.  
> This is an AU in which Sayaka talks to Byakuya instead of Makoto.  
> K, I'm done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Spelling fix.

Byakuya Togami stared at the Blue haired girl that came into his room uninvited.

What was her name again? He didn't bother remember. There wouldn't be a point since she was most likely going to die, due to the Mutual killing.

Oh. That's right. Sayaka Maizono.

"What is it, Maizono? You obviously came here for a reason." Byakuya asked her.

Sayaka looked at him, and answered, quietly, "It's the motive..."

"The motive? That's it?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah... It affects lots of us... my idol group, Naegi-kun's Family..."

"What you're asking is, 'Does it affect me?'"

"Yeah..."

There was silence.

"Tell me first. How much does this affect you?"

More silence.

"...A lot."

Byakuya stared at the idol, his interest slightly perked (Though it wasn't evident on his face)

"Tell me." He ordered.

Silence.

Ultil Sayaka broke it, screaming, "They were my friends! Ever since I became an Idol, they were always with me! I didn't have anything before I-"

He cut her off, "Wait. 'Didn't have anything'...? Maizono, please, tell me."

Byakuya looked at her. He no longer looked like the guy that hated everyone. He looked... concerned. Sayaka had never seen him like this before.

Sayaka looked at him, and answered honestly;

"The only person I had with me was my father, and he was always working until late. The only confort I had was watching Television, and then, I saw it. I saw an Idol..."

* * *

Sayaka went on.

She told Byakuya how Idols inspired her, and how she wanted to become one, and would go to great lengths.

She told him how she met her friends, her idol group, along the way.

She told him everything.

Then, after she was done, Sayaka looked the Ultimate Affluent Progeny dead in the eyes;

"...Well? Now tell me _your_ story."

Byakuya looked at the Idol.

She no longer looked like the generic Idol girl that appeared in nearly every shitty anime Hifumi Yamada had mentioned to him. (Being with Celestia too often meant he had to be around Hifumi as well, which he hated.) Instead, she looked... different.

What was the point? She was probably going to die soon, and didn't really need to know the truth of his family.

But something inside him told him that she deserved an honest answer.

So he did.

"Maizono, are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She responded.

Byakuya looked away, and explained everything.

"First off, I'll inform you that the head of the Togami corporation never has a single spouse. Instead, the Head copulates with several exeptional people around the world, in order to have as many children as humanly possible..."

Sayaka looked at Byakuya. He looked... upset, for some unexplainable reason.

"Then, once the children are at an appropriate age, they are made to compete with one another... Only one of them is able to sucseed, and the one who does... claims the right to become the next head of the Conglomerate-"

"What!? Y-you had to fight your own siblings!?" Sayaka jumped up.

"I'm not finished." Byakuya looked at her, then continued, "For our battle, there were fifteen of us. After everything that happened, the youngest male had won... I."

Sayaka listened.

"In the whole history of the Togami Family, the youngest male had never won before. Do you see now? I wasn't born into royalty... I had to earn it, by putting my life on the line, I earned the right to become the Ultimate Affluent Progeny-"

"Then... What happened to your siblings?" Sayaka asked.

Byakuya turned to the Idol, and locked eyes with her, and said, in his darkest voice, "I killed them."

Sayaka felt like she was going to be sick.

"Y-you killed them!?" Sayaka lept back, preparing to make a getaway.

"Not literally, of course." Byakuya informed, "They became dead to the family, unfit for the Togami name. Of course, like them, it really is like death. they're forced to become one of the 99%. A mere **_commoner_**." Byakuya spat out the last word like it was deadly poison, just as Sayaka sat back down.

"It... must have been really hard on you, right?" She asked the Heir solemnly.

Byakuya looked away from Sayaka again.

"You can't even imagine how hard it is." He responded in a low voice, "Once you take over as the head of your family, the whole weight of that Family comes to rest on your shoulders... That is how dedicated I am. I am going to keep on winning, and I'm going to win this game as well. All fourteen of you are going to fall, one by one, until I am the only one standing. As long as my name is Byakuya Toga-MPPH"

Byakuya never finished his sentance.

Sayaka lept up to him, and forced her lips to his own, grabbing his body as she did so.

Byakuya looked startled at first, but soon relaxed into the kiss, slowly lowering his hands, until he got to her waist, from where on he proceeded to

_**RING RING RING!** _

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Byakuya tore off Sayaka and ran to answer it.

"Oh, Togami-kun. Care for a small Gamble with me?" It was Celestia Ludenburg, of course.

Byakuya looked around, unable to answer.

"What's wrong? You want your girlfriend to join you as well?" Celestia asked, noticing Sayaka was in the room as well.

Byakuya felt his face burn red.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." She walked up to Sayaka and took her out, Byakuya following the two.

"How did you know... she was my girlfriend?" Byakuya asked, his face flushing at the G-word.

"I'm psychic." Celestia responded.

Silence.

...

"Just kidding. I just have good intuition."


	2. Kirisaba - Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her day off, Kyoko receives a letter from Mukuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Oneshot, this one with Kirisaba!  
> This is during a Non-Despair AU, meaning there's no mutual killing.

Being a detective was harder than expected. Cases could take normally a few hours to solve, such as a missing pet, or a missing person, but some others, such as thievery and murder, could take days, or even weeks to solve.

Today was Kyoko Kirigiri's day off. She had just figured out the mystery behind the loss of a member of the Kuzuryuu clan, and had been awarded the rest of the day off. She lay down on her bed, when a note slid past her door.

Kyoko got up, and walked over to read it;

**Dear Kirigiri Kyoko**

**Could you come to the Bptanic Garden in ten minutes? I want to talk to you about something.**

**Sincerely,**

**Mukuro Ikusaba**

Kyoko looked at the writing. Mukuro wanted to talk to her about... something, but what was it?

She would have to find out.

* * *

Kyoko walked into the garden on the fifth floor, where Mukuro was waiting on a bench.

"Ikusaba-san, please, inform me of what is was you wanted to talk to me about." Kyoko mentioned, as she sat down next to her.

Mukuro didn't respond.

"Ikusaba-san, please tell me why you called me here!" Kyoko snapped.

Mukuro looked up, and locked eyes with her.

"I love someone." She confessed.

Kyoko closed her eyes. The most likely candite would be Makoto Naegi. Mukuro had been looking at him funny for quite some time.

There was no other option. It was Makoto.

"Naegi-kun?" Kyoko asked the Soldier.

Mukuro looked away, blushing. It seemed she was-

"No. Someone else."

...Incorrect? 

 Kyoko looked at Mukuro.

"Who, then? Who is this person you love?"

Mukuro looked Kyoko dead in the eyes, and said, very clearly;

"Who do you think?"

Suddenly, Kyoko realized what Mukuro was talking about.

"R-really?" Kyoko felt her own face heat up.

Mukuro held Kyoko's (gloved) hands in her own, "Yes. I love you, Kirigiri-san."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SHORT.


	3. Soninami - Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sonia and Chiaki play Minecraft.  
> Rated PG for mild swearing, and getting killed in Minecraft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in a Non despair AU, and at this point, Chiaki and Sonia have an established relationship.

As Chiaki put the disc into the PS3, Sonia pushed the sofa so it would be in front of the television.

"It's ready, Sonia-chan!" Chiaki announced to her girlfriend., as the screen lit up, revealing the game; Minecraft.

The two girls sat down on the sofa, and started playing.

"What should we call it?" Chiaki asked, "Our world, I mean?"

Sonia thought for a moment, then looked at Chiaki and said,

"Misery Business."

Chiaki looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't know... it just fits!"

 So they named their world 'Misery Business'.

"What seed should we use?" Chiaki asked.

"Just pick random." Sonia responded, "It'll be alright."

Chiaki did just that, then pressed, 'Create world'.

* * *

It was miserable alright. The first thing that happened when the two girls' avatars spawned, was that it was raining, and the fact that they were on a small island with only a medium-sized tree.

"We messed up." Chiaki mentioned.

Sonia looked at Chiaki in a way that said, "Yes, we fucking did."

Suddenly, a bight idea formed in Chiaki's head, "Sonia-chan! Make a boat!"

"Why?"

"We could use it to find some better land! Come on, get some wood and make a boat for each of us!"

Sonia sped off, hitting the tree and getting some wood, to make a work bench to make the boat, and in five minutes, The two girls had a boat for each of them.

"Alright, we're on the top left of the world, so we'll have to go south east, then find some land. If we're lucky, we could even find a Village!" Chiaki announced, setting off.

Sonia followed quickly.

* * *

AT last, by some miracle, the two girls finally found some land... a wide desert.

 _We might as well have found no land at all!_ Sonia thought in her head, as the two girls walked on.

There was another concern: The sun was going down, and they had to do something fast!

"Sonia-chan, we need to survive!" Chiaki announced, confirming that the two were not playing on peaceful.

The two ran, looking for some sort of shelter, or a sheep. They still had some leftover wood, so if they had enough wool, they could make two beds so they could sleep the night through!

The two ran out in the woods, searching for sheep together, when all of a sudden...

_Hissssssss_

"SHIT!" Sonia swore out loud, freezing, Chiaki stopped as well. Only one thing in Minecraft hissed, and that was a-

**BOOM!**

The explosion from the Creeper killed the two girls instantly, and at that moment, Sonia let out the most colorful language ever.

Chiaki smiled. This was one of those time where Sonia had to rage at a television for five minutes, only to calm down later.

* * *

That night, as the two girls got into bed for the night, Sonia turned to Chiaki;

"Why didn't you run away? You could have saved yourself!"

Chiaki smiled, "Because a world without you isn't worth living in."

Sonia looked at Chiaki, "But Chiaki-chan, you've got your own life to live! You can't just throw it away because of me!"

"My life is with you, and I can."

Chiaki smiled, and planted a kiss on the Princess's lips.

"I love you, Sonia-chan."

"I love you too, Chiaki-chan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shitty ending. I ship this hard okay?  
> P.S. Misery Business is a great song. Listen to it come one here's a link:


	4. Kuzugiri - Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko and Kyoko have a few drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to bring in the crossovers at some point.

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu looked at the girl in front of him. She wore nice clothes, and had long, lilac hair, and sported gloves.

"Why hello there... Kirigiri-chan!" Fuyuhiko said, trying to flirt with her.

Unfortunately, he had too much alcohol that night, and was now very drunk. This made him say ludicrous things, such as "BE MY BAD GIRL BE MY GAL!" or "I CAN FUCK YOU BETTER BETTER BETTER BETTER..."

Kyoko Kirigiri groaned in annoyance. She had a higher Alcohol tolerance than Fuyuhiko, and thus wasn't as drunk as he was.

"Kuzuryuu-kun, I think you're drunk." Kyoko stated.

"IT DOESN'T GET BETTER, SO LISTEN THE _FUCK_ UP!" Fuyuhiko snapped.

"Kuzuryuu-kun, too much Alcohol is bad for you! You're definitely drunk!" Kyoko snapped back.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT! NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE YA!"

"Kuzuryuu-kun!"

Suddenly, Kyoko faced a realization.

Those were all words from the song that was playing.

Kyoko ran up to the DJ, and asked for a request.

"May I request whatever's at the top of the charts so far?" Kyoko asked. If she got it right, it would be...

"Sure, Kyoko-chan! One sec..."

Kyoko went back to the table, and waited...

* * *

Kyoko waited some more. That DJ was taking some time, and the Detective couldn't wait much longer.

Suddenly, the song crashed in, and Fuyuhiko belted out:

"TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!"

And from there, Fuyuhiko lept up, and landed on the table, screaming "YEAAAH!" and breaking it.

Kyoko faceplamed. Ibuki had got it wrong.

* * *

It was late at night. Fuyuhiko finally passed out, and Kyoko was dragging him back to his house.

"kuzuryuu-kun," She said, even though he couldn't hear her, "Don't drink. It gets you crazy."

When she reached his house, she rang the doorbell, and a silver haired girl came out.

"Did Young Master behave today?" She asked.

"If destroying a table counts as good behavior, then yes, he behaved." Kyoko responded, "Please make sure he's alright tomorrow."

"I will. He tends to act unusual when he's drunk." Peko slammed the door shut, after she took Fuyuhiko from Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled. Fuyuhiko may have been weird, but he seemed alright... as long as he stayed off the drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess which song!  
> This was shit.


	5. MatsuNami - Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuke and Chiaki wait in a waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck :'D  
> TW: Spoilers, and slight mentions of surgery.

How long had it been since Yasuke mtasuda waited?

He looked at the clock. 10:30PM.

Just a little longer, and...

Yasuke looked. He saw a girl. She had short pink hair, and was playing on... A 3DS.

"Oi, what are you doing here?" Yasuke asked.

No response.

"I said, **_what are you doing here_!?** " Yasuke snapped.

Still no response.

Yasuke lost it. He walked up to the girl, and yelled at her.

" _ **WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?**_ " Yasuke screamed, loud enough to make one go deaf.

At last, the girl spoke up.

"Sorry. I didn't notice you were here. I'm waiting for a friend." She responded, quietly, looking up from her 3DS.

Yasuke sat back down, next to her, "Who?"

She looked away, before softly saying, "Kamukura-kun."

Izuru Kamukura. Yasuke was also waiting for him, to see if the surgery results were successful.

"I'm Chiaki Nanami. And you?" The girl cut off Yasuke's train of thought.

Best to answer her honestly, "Yasuke Matsuda."

"You know this game?" Chiaki asked.

Yasuke didn't, but decided to say, "Maybe..." Instead.

"It's Harvest Moon. It's the latest one... I think. I've just got married to Neil." She explained.

"Okay, then..."

* * *

 It was five hours before someone came out of the operating room, arriving in the waiting room to deliver the news.

"Good news! Kumukura-san is going to be alright, though he'll have to spend a few days in bed for-"

Mikan looked at the two students, asleep, Chiaki's 3DS still on, and her head on Yasuke's shoulder, his head slightly on hers.

Mikan smiled at the two students, before returning to the operating room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was short. Real short.


	6. Naemiki - Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikan visits Makoto in hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUST TWO MORE AND I'M DONE YES!  
> tw: Death, and Hospital mention (Though it's vague.)

It was a dark and cloudy day.

Mikan Tsumiki slowly walked to the room, where he would be.

She hoped he was awake, so she could tell him the news.

She entered the room, and saw him, sitting upon his bed.

"Tsumiki-san, it's good to see you today." He says, smiling.

She looks at him, smiling, "You too, Naegi-san."

"It's quite dark outside, don't you agree?" Makoto Naegi asked the nurse.

"Yeah..." Mikan agreed.

Mikan walks to the desk near Makoto's bed. Every day, she puts a tulip into one of the vases on the desk. So far, there are sixty four tulips in total. She had to get more vases so she could put them all in. Ever since Makoto had been here, she counted the days with them. She puts the sixty fifth tulip in.

"So, Naegi-san... do you think you'll get better?" Mikan asks the Lucky student.

Makoto Naegi was sick, so he had been confined to his bed, until he got better.

"Maybe... knowing my bad luck, I might not... but who knows...?" Makoto responds.

Mikan smiles, "I love you, Naegi-san."

Makoto smiles back. "And I love you too, Tsumiki-san.

* * *

**(A FEW MONTHS LATER...)**

It was a bright and beautiful day.

Mikan slowly walked, to where Makoto was. She sat down in front of him.

"Naegi-san, I got these for you. Happy Birthday..."

She laid down a box of chocolates, as well as some Tulips. One Hundred and Four, to be exact.

"Naegi-san, I'm so happy that it's nice and sunny out... It's nice."

Mikan smiled, tears in her eyes...

"I have to go... I'll be late for school... I promise I'll never forget you, Naegi-san! I love you!"

Mikan slowly walks off, crying.

It read:  _ **Here Lies Makoto Naegi: 1996 - 2010**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assume that the events of DR Take place in 2012, thus making the pre-despair take place in 2010. This is a derailment form canon, in which Makoto Naegi dies from illness.


	7. Sayakawa - Today I Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toko has a recurring nightmare in which she's drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I cheated a little. I started this right after the Naemiki one, but wrote most of it yesterday and today, posting this now.  
> Inspired by this game: http://www.ludomancy.com/games/today.php?lang=en  
> Tw: mentions of murder, drowning, and nightmares.  
> P.S.: There isn't much SayaKawa in this. It's mostly just Toko.

_Toko slowly felt like her body was being dragged down into a vast ocean, where ghosts of the people she's killed, the people Genocider's killed, torment her, dragging her deeper in the ocean, into despair, where she slowly suffocates and..._

* * *

Toko woke up gasping for air.

It had all been just a nightmare.

She had the same nightmare for weeks now, Her sinking deeper into a vast ocean of despair, tormented by the victims of her other personality, Genocider.

Sometimes, the world would change: She'd be in a dark ocean first thing, then she'd reach the bottom of the sea floor, where a statue was covered in dark mist.

Another scenario, was being underwater, where violent Monokumas would surround her, destroying anything coming her way, either to harm her, or help her. A single ray of light was torn apart instantly, and any signs of hope were blotted out by despair.

Toko sometimes stayed awake, sometimes using the vending machine to get some Coffee to keep her awake (She had always asked Byakuya to get her coffee, but he always refused, as usual.), or even just cutting herself so she wouldn't be able to sleep due to the pain.

It never worked, as one way or another, she'd fall into darkness and be tormented by the souls of the dead, until she woke up.

She couldn't tell someone about this, She couldn't. They'd laugh at her and refuse to help, or just think she was lying.

Toko went to the Cafeteria, where all the other students had waited.

"Fukawa-kun! About time you showed up!" Kiyotaka shouted, as usual, "We were just about to start without you!"

Toko sat down, not next to Byakuya, not next to any of the other students, but by herself, to the wall.

* * *

When the meeting's over, everyone departs, except for one person.

"Fukawa-san, what's wrong?" She asks, as she walks up to her.

She doesn't bother look at her.

"Fukawa-san, please tell me!" She begged.

"You'll just laugh at me... It's nothing."

"Fukawa-san, just tell me already! Something is definitely wrong!" She orders.

Toko looks up at the girl, and says;

"It's a nightmare! There, are you h-happy now!?" She points at her.

Sayaka looks at Toko, "That's it?"

"W-what do you mean, 'That's it'!?" Toko shouts, "Y-you don't u-understand...!"

Toko then tells her everything, from how the souls of the dead torment her every night, how she lived in fear, and how she refused to sleep.

When it's all over, Toko is reduced to a crying mess on the floor.

"Maizono... y-you really must h-hate me now, d-don't you!?" Toko cries, not looking up at the other girl.

Sayaka looks at Toko, before reaching down to hug her.

"Fukawa-san... It's alright..." She says, stroking her crying form.

Slowly, Toko gets up, after much crying, and says,

"Is there a-anything I can d-do to m-make it go away?"

Sayaka smiles, and says,

"Come sleep with me, tonight."

The two students part ways.

* * *

 

The day goes by quickly, and Toko just wants it to be over so she can see if Sayaka's plan will work.

 When it's all over, Toko knocks on Sayaka's dorm room door, until she opens it, letting the writer in.

When it's time to sleep, Sayaka wraps her arm around Toko, falling asleep in seconds.

Toko is half scared. Will this really work.

"Fukawa-san... try to control it... try to control the light..."

Toko slowly, drifts off...

* * *

It's happened again.

She's in torment.

Except this time, she's surrounded by Monokumas underwater. Everything that approaches her dies, and when she tries to move, something aims to kill her (Though it dies like everything else.) 

Toko didn't submit. She noted that the lights were coming to her.

She remembered Sayaka.

_Try to control it. Try to control the light._

What if she wanted them to circulate the Monokumas? Would the light still die?

She tried. She willed the light not to come to her, but to circulate around her.

Slowly, it moved, following the Monokumas movement, until it grew brighter...

Suddenly, the light exploded, and all the Monokumas disappeared.

The light shone it's brightest, and the scene transitioned.

* * *

This time, the light followed her to the ocean floor, where the statue covered in mist lay unmoving.

Slowly, Toko willed the light into the mist, where the mist slowly faded, revealing a single word:

_**Swim.** _

Slowly, Toko found herself swimming upwards, tot he surface, then the scene transitioned.

* * *

 Them.

The Torment.

They slowly chased her, trying to drag her down into despair.

Toko kept swimming upwards.

Slowly, the souls of the dead chased her, trying to drag her down.

Light slowly rained, and whenever it hit, the souls of the dead would scream in pain, letting go.

Toko swam faster, trying to outrun the dead.

The dead tried to keep up with her, the the light prevented them from getting any further.

Toko kept swimming, until she saw light.

She reached out, finally reaching...

* * *

Home.

She was home. Safe.

* * *

Toko slowly woke up, Sayaka's arm still wrapped around her.

For the first time since in ages, she smiles, before going back and drifting off into a long, Despair-free, Hope-filled dream.

  _Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was bad I am bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Togazono is, No lie, My BIGGEST OTP right now.  
> This took too long.


End file.
